MOONLIT
by Liliana 4ever
Summary: Max is a girl who grew up without knowledge where she came from, only that she was brought to Ella who, Max knows as an aunt, by someone who's name she doesn't know either. Then she meets Fang' the prince of the kingdom next door, who has come to find the lost princess . They had been arranged by their parents to get married and unite the kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

MOONLIT

RATED: T

**A/N: THIS IS ANOTHER SUMMARY THAT WILL HELP UNDER STAND THE STORY SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION **

SUMMARY: Max is a girl who grew up without knowledge where she came from, only that she was brought to Ella who, Max knows as an aunt, by someone who's name she doesn't know either. Her past is unknown but so was her future. Until she meets Fang, prince of the kingdom next to Moonlit ,the kingdom were Max lives and where they are still trying to find the lost royal family. The whereabouts of the king and queen are unknown. Their daughter's location unknown...

A/N: _HEY THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC I WELCOME CRITICISM IT HELPS ME GET BETTER... HOPE YOU ENJOY!_

**DISCLAIMER: LILLIANA4EVER DOES NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JAMES PATTERSON**

* * *

**_KATHERINE POV._**

It was my job as a guardian, protector of the princess, to save her and take her to safety . I took the crying baby girl into my arms and ran for the sake of her life. I don't know what will happen nor do I know were her parents are at the moment all I know is that I have to hide our future savior ... Maximum Elizabeth Ride. When I took the position I knew it would a dangerous position but I wanted to do it for her... Valencia Martinez my long ago friend. When I did the interview it hurt that Valencia didn't recognize me but I promised her that I would come back to take care of her family because she didn't trust many people, when she married prince Jeb.

_* FLASH BACK*_

_" Promise me you will I won't trust anyone but you!" Valencia said._

_" I promise you ill come back. I'll be here before you know it beside I have to come back to become the personal guard to protect your family" I told her. I'd been trying to convince Valencia all morning that I would come back after I finished some important business outside of the kingdom were my family lived._

_" Alright! but you better not forget about me." _

_**"**__ I hug my best friends and say my goodbyes. I grab my bags and head toward the car waiting outside for me._

*_FLASH BACK OVER*_

Now I find my self running and trying to find a safe place for Max. It hits me then Ella. My sister, Ella, lives in town. They wold never suspect she'd be there, it's no place to hide a princess. I turn down a street, away from the light that might expose us. Run a few more minutes before I reach Ella's house. The royal family's palace is not to far away from town so it is not a problem. I knock urgently on the worn down door. Ella had one of the best houses that could be afforded in this part of town. I don't wait for her to open the door properly I just barge in.

" Ella I need a favor only you could do, can you do it for me?" i asked.

" What's happening? Why are there like a thousand soldiers out there? What do you need?" she questions me. Then she saw the pink bundle in my arms and adds, " What are you doing with that baby?"

" This Ella is princess Maximum Elizabeth Ride and you have to take care of her" I answer.

" Your kidding right? Stop playing with me i can't take car of a child especially not a princess." she says.

" Calm down please Ella i need to leave, here take care of her I'll come back soon okay" i start to leave trying to leave without argument. I make my way to the door and open it but before i leave i get one last look at them. Ella was to shocked to speak and Max was already asleep again. smiling slightly I slip out. I told her I'd come back soon but i don't know when soon is. I don't look back I run to make sure they fallow me from another place. Maybe some day ill see them again...


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlit

chapter 2

**A/N: I WANT TO THANK THE FIRST 3 REVIEWERS AND ANYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED I APPRECIATE IT. I APOLOGIZE FOR MY GRAMMAR**

**DISCLAIMER: LILIANA4EVER DOES NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

* * *

**17~years later**

**Max pov.**

I sat down on my bed then stood up. And back again. I kept repeating the process until Nudge barged in my room squealing. Nudge is my best friend along side Angel. We all have our own personality. I' m the eldest in the three. Then it's Nudge. Then Angel. Nudge is 16 yrs-old. angel is 15 and I'm 17. Angel is a 5,2 nudge is 5,3 and I'm 5,8. Nudge and Angel are more of sweet and caring people, I don't know what I would call my self. Nudge has mocha colored skin, orangish brown eyes, and dark curls that reach her shoulders. Angel has straight platinum colored hair ,waist long, icy blue eyes. And I had blond hair too but slightly darker and different hair do. It was in layers, messy, and fluffed. My bangs were straight, they went all the way below my right eye.

Right after Nudge barged in my room Angel followed shortly but way more calmly than Nudge, who was now dancing in small circles. Ella poked her head into my dark bedroom. It was a baby blue color that matched my comforter and curtains , which were drawn. After seeing my friends she shook her head almost in a sympathetic way. With a warm smile, she was off.

Ella raised me since I could remember. I've asked before were I came from. She responded by saying she doesn't know. That I just appeared at her door one night 17 years ago. I know she's hiding it from me I don't blame her for not telling me. I'm curious but I stopped asking ages ago because even though I know she knows where I came from she doesn't have an explanation. Who knows maybe my parents couldn't or didn't want to care for me. In that case im not sure if I want to know. as I got older it felt wierd calling "mom" when she was really young. she's only 15 years older than me. so instead of calling her "mom" I called her Ella or aunty. I used to call her aunty. Now I just use that name as a tease.

" So? What did she say?" Nudge says. I'd been dreading this meeting all morning. Nudge was practically glowing when she asked. Boy was she excited about this. Today she was wearing an orange sun dress with golden designs. Which complemented her eyes nicely. Angel was also were a sun dress but thus one was white with a black belt buckle. We had heard that prince Nick ( I had to laugh at his name when I first heard it) Walker was coming from the kingdom Cascade to Moonlit kingdom to try to find the lost princess. His future wife to be, once she's found. Ella ,being close to the people who kept Moonlit in order since the royal family's disappearance, heard ,while at work, that They were going to stay at the palace while the search parties look for the princess. The guardian left a clue for them to follow. " _Shes somewhere were they didn't think to look."_

They were pretty flustered by this. Some saying that she purposely made the clue hard to crack. I thought that wasn't she suppose to make it hard if it got into the wrong hands? And now almost 18 years later they still haven't found her. Ella came home uneasy after finding out that more search parties were to be released. I dismissed it . It's probably all the people. She hates when it's crowded with officers. She also hates leaving me alone even though I'm of age to be alone.

" Yes Nudge, she told me all about it" I say answering her question. You can't hide the truth from Angel, who's giving me the look.

" Your not kidding right, please tell me your not being sarcastic right now..." Nudge says. My friends learned how to read me long ago. We've been friends for a really long time. And it doesn't help that Nudge really wants to know when our soon to be ruler are getting here. I put my hands up signaling surrender.

"Okay, okay they're arriving here tomorrow morning at 10:00 A.M" I say. Nudge goes back to squealing. This time Angel joins her. They are going to bust my ear drums if they don't shut up.

" I can't believe Mr. Dark and mysterious is coming to our kingdom, 'cause like that so cool and..." she trails off when she looks at us. She really wants to make us deaf with her high-pitched squeals.

" Nevermind" she says, guilty.

" Well ,Nudge, you better believe it 'cause when they find the princess he's marring her and he's going to be our new king" I say. Once im finished say that sentence I notice Angel has been really quiet. I turn towards her.

" Whats wrong?" I ask her. She mumbles her reply so I ask her again. This time she says it clearly.

" I said that I have a feeling they're going to find her soon.'"

" Me too," Nudge says. I have to agree with them something is different this time but I don't know what. This conversation has went the wrong way so I decide to change the subject.

" Are we going to see Maya today," I ask them. They look at me nervously.

" Actually we were... uh.. gonna help Gazzy and Dylan set up for Jessica's... party" Angel studder. Okay, not a big deal.

" that's okay if I ask Ella im pretty sure I can go" I say.

" The thing is Max, Jessica's mom is still upset about the last time you tried and helped" Nudge says softly as if I were a time bomb about to explode which I probably. "That was Not my fault" I try to defend myself. Beside it was not my fault that Gazzy put his new stink bomb in the air vents and they exploded when Jess' mom came in.

" We I know Max but she doesn't want to see you there till the party starts and she expects an apology." They say and look at each other. This is outrageous.

" Then I won't go!" I say stubbornly. They sigh in union. " We got to go Max we'll come back later okay." I stand and follow them to the door. We say our goodbyes and I watch them leave.

* * *

I had been studying for the literature test we were going to have on monday when Ella came in my room. I shifted so I was laying on my back, then I sat up and acknowledged her. " What's up Ells,"

" Hey Max, I was wondering if you could do me a favor," she says. "Sure what do ya' need" I ask. I'm always eager to help Ella it the least I can do after she raised me.

" Can you go and buy more fruit were running low." she says, though she seems uneasy asking me to go out by myself. I know that's not true because she came home with some last night when she came home from work. I still go out because I feel caged in when I stay in my room to long ,Ella knows that. I appreciate it.

I grab my shoes, put them on and I leave. I'm to preoccupied trying to tie my shoe lace which has come undone to notice the dark figure running my way. We bump into each other so hard we fall back together. Unfortunately I fall in the strangers arms. I'm glade I'm not wearing a dress now. I stand up and extend my hand to help the stranger. He ignores me.

I look at him expectantly. The cloak's ,I didn't notice he was wearing, hood falls back exposing a young man. He's handsome, jet black hair, eyes the color of coal, and olive skin color. Pretty tall too he towers over me 6,2 maybe?

" Aren't you going to apologize?" I ask. I start to leave after it seems like forever has passed, when he talks. " I'm sorry."

" Whatever... Just watch where your going next time" I say. He seems surprised by my snide remark." You weren't watching were you were going," he says.

I decide to mess with him. " Who do you think you are," I say in an angry tone. Now he seems genuinely confused I almost laugh at his expression he seems the kind of boy who doesn't show emotion.

Then he answers " I think I'm Fang."


	3. Chapter 3

MOONLIT

CHAPTER 3

**A/N: HI SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE BUT I PROMISE FROM NOW TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN...FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED IT MEANS A LOT TO ME THANK YOU! I'D ALSO LIKE TO APLOGIZE FOR MY GRAMMER**

**PS: THIS STORY IS A MIX OF MODERN AND OLD DAY SO THERE WILL BE MENTION OF MODERN SUBJECTS...**

**DISCLAIMER: LILIANA4EVER DOES NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JAMES PATTERSON.**

* * *

"_I think I'm fang."_

'People these days and their wierd names' I think to myself and really 'I think I Fang'?

"Is your name suppose mean something to me buddy" I ask sarcastically. "Um...I guess not..." He says clearly not getting my sarcasm. I roll my eyes at him ." Stop acting stupid with me and introduce yourself, by the way my name is Maxine, max for short."I say.

" I'm 100% serious", he says, voice laced with amusement. Then adds ,as if meeting up with an old friend, a greeting. "Hello Max, 'Fang' indeed is a nickname, my real name is Nick," he says. Then I do notice how this stranger and prince Nick look-alike. It hits me like cold water. I had only see the picture of the prince once and it was a fleeting look but I had a good memory. Nudge had been able to get the picture of the prince by... who knows how, I was totally uninterested then so I didn't think to ask her.

" As in Prince of Cascade?" I ask all the sarcasm gone ,and shock replacing it, from my voice.

" Yes that would be me," He smirks. What does Maxine Martinez do in a situation like this? She stays calm and finds the quickest way out.

" Cool but aren't you ,like, suppose to arrive tomorrow?" I stall while my eyes scan for an exit. Maybe I could punch him and knock him out make sure he didn't remember me... No that would only cause me trouble. I look back at the prince I didn't notice he had gone quiet and was, now, studying me like I was a new species of animal.

" My parents are getting here tomorrow I wanted a head start," he says, his face now full of distaste like the idea he would be getting married as soon as the princess was found was only a problem. I spotted Iggy walking down the other side of the road. He didn't notice me since a pretty blond was chattering his ear off. When I called his name out he seemed relived to see me.

" Well it was nice meeting you, Fang'" I say trying not to make air quotes with my hands, at his name. I started to turn around to leave when he stopped me.

" Wait! I just got here and don't know how to get around maybe ... you could show me around tomorrow?" he was hesitant to ask this but one meeting with the prince was enough for me. Iggy was still waiting for me with the chatty blonde across the street. I let him know I was not interested forgetting he was a prince.

" Don't you have one of those people who deal with tourist? Beside I have to help my aunt with something important..." I say bluntly. He looked disappointed. Then it hit me if he didn't know his way around... how the hell did he get to the middle of it?

" Well, it was nice meeting you but I have to go..." I look at him and put on a peasant smile." Goodbye." I turn and to leave walking as fast as I could toward Iggy and the blonde. Fang had defiantly creeped me out with his stupidity. It didn't help that he was royalty a person could be surely executed for smart talking to royalty. Once I reached Iggy I turned to see if he had left but he was still there look this way. Was it a bad to turn him down...? No he is soon to be married.

" Hey, Iggy, I was wondering if you would walk me home its getting dark soon." I cut off the story the bubbly blonde blond was telling. She glares at me. I glare back at her and then add ," Ella said she wanted to talk to you." He looks at the blonde and explains that needs to go because Ella was from work and that it was probably instructions about tomorrows schedule. She looked at him with a sickly sweet expression and said it was okay. the she added there was always tomorrow. Poor Iggy just nodded and said goodbye.

" What was that about? I thought we've been over going on random dates, Iggy." I tell him with a pointed look. I didn't want him going on random date partly because it's always the weirdos he attracts and partly because he and Ella were made for each other. As cheesy as it sounds it's the truth. Anyone could see that. Once he went on a date to the theater with a chick who's-name-I-don't-remember-at-the-moment he thought it would be funny to place a gas bomb in the boy's bathroom and ended up being scolded by his stranger date. When Ella was told this she burst out laughing. Afterwards they ended up on the couch talking about when he accidentally misplaced his pet turtle and woke up to find it on his face. Of course Ella already knew this because he had told the story many times before . It's funny how she still thinks that story is amusing.

" I'm leaving see'ya." I tell him. " Wait I thought you wanted me to walk you home," he stops me.

" Who do you think I am... I can take care of myself, I just said that to get Miss. clingy to leave." I lie. I decide not tell him about _Fang_." But seriously go visit Ella she seems stressed out a lot lately." I add and leave.

I go through the woods to the meadow close to the fence that separates the palace grounds to town. It's a lengthy walk. About 3 miles south but it's worth it. There are a lot of wild flowers around here so the air smells of daisies and Drummond phlox flowers. The Rose Angel and Wine Cup are my favorite from the mix. Rose Angels are colorful and are pretty common among the flowers and the Wine Cup is actually kind of like a Tulip but some idiot decided that it should be named differently.

I hear someone cough behind me and turn around to find three guards looking at me.

" MIss may we ask what you are doing out here?" says the first guard and then the second one speaks. " Were going to have to ask you to come with us." Well shit!

* * *

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER GUYS. NEXT CHAPTER IM POSTING ELLA POV. AND FANG POV.! REMEMBER TO REVIEW THANKS!**


End file.
